Friday, October 23rd, 6:45 AM
by nikinou
Summary: Stan and Peggy talk over breakfast.


Peggy thought she would have a long night of restless, interrupted sleep ahead of her. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. And she was not in her own bed. But something about being here, in Stan's bed, felt better than her place, she literally felt "at home". Lying on her side with Stan behind her, pulling her close to him, she closed her eyes and tried to rest, just for a moment.

The alarm was so loud, it made Peggy flinch. Good God, what a horrible thing to wake up to. Peggy sat up and reached over Stan, who was unbelievably, still sleeping through this terrible noise. She thankfully found the "off" button on the offensive clock radio. What a relief to be able to turn that thing off. 6:45 AM.

"Wow," Peggy thought. "I slept straight through." She had not had a full night's sleep in God knows how long. Stan slowly awakens and smiles at her. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning to you too." She replied. "Hey. Isn't that a clock radio? Why don't you have the radio set up as the alarm? That thing is just awful. You love music, wake up to music, wouldn't that be much more pleasant?"

Stan laughs. "I purposely got that one because it is loud. If you don't like it, change it. Do whatever you want. I don't want you to wake up to that if it bothers you." He meant it, too. He didn't care what she did, as long as she felt comfortable.

"I'm sorry." Peggy answered. "I didn't mean to tell you what to do."

"Oh really?" Another chuckle from Stan. "That's like your favorite thing to do, Chief. Know thyself."

Did she really tell him what to do? Well, yeah, upon reflection, she realizes she does, and quite often. She never thought about it much, but he never made much of a fuss, unless he really thought she was wrong about something. Then, he would call her out without a second thought. It was nice to not have to tiptoe around him. He could take her occasional (alright, more than occasional) bossiness, but he could give as good as he got, too.

"You wanna shower first,, or should I?" he asks her. "Lemme know, I just have to go to the can first." He gets out of bed and walks to the hallway.

This seems so familiar to her, not at all awkward. That is a real surprise. "You can go first if you want, Stan" she calls after him. She hears the water running, he's washing his hands.

"Know what...I'm gonna make coffee, you jump in first, ok?" He calls back to her as he is walking back into the bedroom.

He is walking around naked like it's no big deal. She wants to laugh. Maybe he really could have been a nudist. Peggy's first instinct would have been to wrap the sheet around her, cover herself, and then make the trek to the bathroom. Now, she is thinking that's just ridiculous. He's seen her naked, all night long. Plus, HE just looks so comfortable. It was hard to let go of her Catholic upbringing though. Certainly, she was no virgin, but that didn't mean she still didn't have pangs of guilt and shame at times. How does he do it? He's Catholic too. Well, at least Ma will like that...oh boy, where is this thought going?

Peggy gets out of bed and stands up. She remembers her clothes are all still in a pile out in the living room.

"Ok, I'll get in first." Peggy tells Stan, who is standing in the doorway with a big grin.

"You better hurry, before I tackle you back onto that bed." He laughs.

"Ken Cosgrove?" She points to the poster over the bed.

"No, that's Mo.."

She stops him. "I KNOW who it is...Moshe Dayan."

"Of course you do."

"That's right, I'm the smuggest bitch in the world" she tells him with a sneer. "You remember calling me that?"

"Ugh, vaguely." Of course he remembers. That was the start of their relationship...not a great start, but hey, she's here now.

"Why over the bed though?" She really wants to know.

"I don't know. Ginzo gave that to me. I didn't think it would go in the living room. You wanna take it down, then take it down...I'm not married to it. I'm gonna make coffee. Get in the shower, ok babe."

He puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her in for a kiss. She half wishes he would tackle her back onto the bed. Stan walks over to the dresser. He pulls on a pair of underwear and a T-shirt.

"It's a little chilly in here" Stan remarks. "I don't have a robe..do you want to put on a shirt or something?"

"No, I'll just get right in the shower." Peggy replies. "I just want to get my dress." She walks out to the living room, bare and beautiful. He can't help admiring her. He still can't believe she's here. How did he ever get so lucky?

He follows her out and tells her "There is soap and shampoo in the tub. I put a clean towel on the hook for you."

Peggy has gathered up their pile of clothes and walks back towards the bedroom.

Stan is the kitchen, putting water on the stove to boil and assembling and filling the stainless coffee pot.

"I'm starving. I'm going to make some eggs. Do you want me to make you some?" Stan remembers they didn't have dinner last night.

Peggy is thinking to herself...coffee, eggs..wow. She doesn't think she even remembers the last time she bought eggs. And she only has coffee once she get into the office. She could get used to this.

"Ok, I'll have whatever you're having" says calls out to him as she turns on the shower. It's really nice and clean in this bathroom. Who would have guessed? Her place never looked this tidy, not in the middle of the week, and certainly not for unplanned guests.

The shower felt so good, lots of hot water and strong water pressure. Two things her shower sorely lacked. She kept meaning to address those things, but when was she going to do it? Ultimately, it would entail taking time off, and she couldn't squeeze it in. Not even on weekends. 'How pathetic is that?' she thought to herself.

Peggy got out of the shower and started to dress. Mmmmmmmmmm - the smell of coffee, warm buttery scent of the eggs cooking..,and did she smell toast too? She puts on her panties, bra and dress, and leaves her hair wrapped in towel like a turban.

"Hurry up Pegs, toast is up." Stan calls to her.

"Wow Stan!" She exclaims, seeing the round table all set, coffee in the pot, toast on a dish and Stan standing with a frying pan in his hand, eggs steaming hot inside it.

"Oh my God, Stan" she continues. "I can't believe you did all this!"

"Uh, take it easy. It's just eggs." he retorts. "You don't have to be a genius."

Peggy was not much of a cook. She could do the basics, but not much else. She wasn't that interested.

"You want a little cheese on your eggs?" Stan asks her as he shaves off short ribbons of - what is that, Provelone, Asiago, what is that - with a vegetable peeler onto his eggs. Did she even own a vegetable peeler?

"No thanks." she says.

"Taste mine, you'll like it" he tries to convince her.

"No, really." she takes a bite of her toast, warm and crunchy and buttered just perfectly.

"Just one bite, that's all I ask." He can be very persistent.

Peggy sees he is not going to give up. "Ok, let me have it."

He lifts his fork and feeds her. It does taste good, she must admit.

"Ya see. That wasn't so tough." he tells her. "Listen, we can leave the office early today, and go and get some of your stuff and bring it over for the weekend. We can always get the rest another time." He continues..."Why don't you think about selling your place?"

"Whoa, Stan. What are you saying?" Is he nuts? Peggy is thinking.

"What? Too much?" Stan looks at her seriously. "Peggy, really...you know this is right. What are we waiting for?"

He is clearly out of his mind. "Don't you think this is a little fast?" she asks.

"Fast? Fast? Are you bananas? How long have we known each other? Five years?" he replies.

Peggy is taken aback. "Ok, we've known each other a long time. But this, this is new." Oh God. How is she going to reign him in?

"No baby. This is not new. This is very old. And we will be very old one day too, and sooner than you think. This is right, and you know it."

Has she lost her mind too now, or is he really making sense? He is making sense.. What IS she waiting for. He IS the one that she loves, right in front of her, like Bob Dylan says. She is about to say..."ok, you win"..when he stops her.

"Let's do this, do the whole thing. Put a ring on it. Make an honest man out of me. Marry me." he says, ever so sweetly.

Oh Jesus, he HAS lost his mind. "Are you crazy?"she asks him.

"No. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't." he presses her.

"What are people going to think?" Oh boy, that was a dumb thing to say to him.

"You think I give a shit what people think?" he asks. "Never have, never will. Neither should you. Besides, that's not a good reason. Look, I love you, Peggy. Nothing's gonna change that. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way. Let's get on with our lives. We've wasted enough time already."

My God, he could be so convincing. He IS always right, she thinks to herself. Anita and Ma are going to just flip. Oh who cares, Stan is right. They have wasted enough time. She opens her mouth and can't believe what she is saying.

"Ok. Let's get married."

"Really? You're sure?" he can't believe it was this simple.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you trying to talk me OUT of this now?" she says with a laugh.

"Never!" he replies. "I'm gonna call Ginzo, he has family on West 47th. Let's go before work. It's Friday, Shabbos, they'll all be closed by 4:00 o'clock." The Diamond District is one block long in the heart of the New York City's theater district. More than 2,600 independent businesses, nearly all of which are run by Orthodox Jews, are located in the Diamond District, and nearly all of them are related to diamonds or fine jewelry.

"Really?" So, This Is It.

Peggy Olson is engaged.


End file.
